Frienship has its limits
by briafey
Summary: Rose and Lisa are still best friends and their friendship is termed greater than any other. Vladimeer and Anna's friendship cannot even compare. Although they are still friends, there are some things that they would do for each other and some they nd out what will happen to the shadow kissed ones as they face the greatest decisions of their Moroi and Dhampir lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am Brianna**

 **Hope you enjoy this.**

 **This is the first chapter so I thought I'd make it short.**

Chapter 1

After everything, the cyhounds, heartbreaks, strigoi, relationships and others, everything has settled at Vampire Acadamy. Lisa and Christian are sitting on the grass enjoying some packed blood and each other's company.

"Lisa…" Rose whispered again and again.

"What is it she" asked through their heads because they had now upgraded from Rose spying on her when she was with Christian and are now at communicating through heads and knowing exactly what each other is thinking or seeing.

"I need you to leave the mushy scene and come with me to see the queen" Rose said.

 **Please leave a review and show me what I did wrong.**

 **Why do you think Rose is going to see the queen?**

 **Comment and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Christian stared at Lissa intently and knew that she had not been paying attention to what he was saying but he knew what was going on with her and who she was talking to, This was not new to him, almost every time he wanted time with his girl, she never paid attention to him and this worried him a lot, especially now that he wanted to get to know her better and make her happy.

"Now way Rose I have done this too many times for you, you need to grow up and stop dragging me into all your mess" she exclaimed out loud and gave Christian an apologeic look and told him she had to go.

"Raincheck?" he said knowing that that was what she was going to say.

She nodded and said "yes" with the same look on her face. She felt really bad for him and she knew that he was very special and that if she still wanted to be with him, she had to find some time for him.

Lissa got up and left to meet Rose at the gate to the Queen's she got there, she saw Rose smiling very widely and clinging on to Dimitri's arm.

Lissa was so pissed and gave Rose a death glare.

"You called me away from my date to see you and your dhampir boyfriend holding hands?" Lissa asked rudely.

"No..I called you here to come and witness the end of the world"Rose added sarcastically.

"Seriously Rose, I was in the middle of my date with the world's best boyfriend and you interrupted it with no reason. Tell me why I am here or I will leave immediately."Lissa said

"Be patient Moroi, you will see."

"The queen is ready for you" a palace guard told them.

They bowed and entered. They were all looking around trying to make a memery of the time they got to stay in the palace. Not anybody could enter the palace. You had to be royal or highly respected. Both Dimitri and Rose knew what was going on but Lissa was still wondering what they could be doing in the palace.

They entered the queen's throne room and they greeted her. After given a reply, the queen offered them a seat and started to speak.

"Rose, I hope you and Dimitri have informed your parents and have chosen a date. Is Lisa going to be your bridesmaid?" The queen asked.

"Yes to all those questions Your Highness" Rose replied.

"Whoa hold up, What is going on" Lisa asked

"I am getting married Lisa" Rose squealed

"What" Lisa screamed angrily

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there**

 **Chapter 3 here**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

"What" Lissa said angrily.

"Calm down" Dimitri said

" I should calm down. If you haven't noticed, I don't like the fact that you are dating my best friend .She deserves better."Lissa said and left the room after apologizing to the queen and thanking her for hosting her.

"Lissa" Rose called out feeling that she was angry. Rose wanted Lissa to be happy because they were best friends.

"What is it Rose?" Lisa replied.

" I am sorry for what happened please meet me at the library. We need to talk" Rose said

Lissa run to meet Rose at the library but as she was going she saw something really weird. She decided not to mind it because people made fun of her a lot and tried their best to scare her.

"Okay, we are at the library now. You can talk" Lissa said after she placed her handbag on a chair and folded her arms.

" I am so sorry Lissa, You are right about everything. I am such a terrible friend" Rose said while hugging Lissa.

"You don't need to say that Rose, you know that you are my best friend and I just want you to be happy" Lissa said thinking that her friend had reconsidered.

"I know that that's exactly what you want. So I will take it that you have forgiven me for shocking you with the news of my wedding and you are going to be the head bridesmaid" Rose said with pleadful eyes.

"What? Seriously Rose, you need to snap out of it. I am sure that this guy is just tricking you to get something from you."Lissa said

"Why are you being like this Lissa? What happened to us always being there for each other? You're not Lissa and until you find her back.. I don't think I want to be your friend anymore. I never say anything negative about Christian, but you always have something bad to say about Dimitri. Until you accept him, I won't accept you as my friend. Good bye Lissa Dragomir." Rose said

"Rose wa- " Lissa was going to stop her before she ran out of the room. It was too late and Lissa has no intentions if accepting Dimitri.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Don't worry, the shadow kissed ones aren't going to be apart for long.**

 **Yet.**

 **What do you think Lissa saw on her way to the library?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Review and answer the questions Please.**

 **Review.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI.**

 **Chapter 4 is in**

 **Hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

 **Please keep on reading FRIENDSHIP HAS ITS LIMITS.**

Chapter 4

Rose has been avoiding Lissa for two weeks, because she knows that there are very few days to the wedding and she didn't have everything ready. She was not in the mood for Lissa's award winning **I told you so.** She has been so busy that, she cannot sit at one place without wondering where the florists have reached or where the caterer has gotten to.

Lissa was tired of playing this game. Rose is her best friend, and now that they are apart, she cannot even function without thinking about Rose. Lissa thinks that Rose and Dimitri are never going to be happy together and this is the main reason why she didn't want the wedding to come on but for Rose, Lissa will do anything. Lisa ran out to meet Rose after seeing where she was.

"Rose" Lissa called out after Rose. "We need to talk" she added. "Please spare me a minute of your time and hear me out." Lissa said.

"What is it" Rose asked Lissa.

Lissa smiled and hugged her. "I am so sorry Rose, you are right, I always say something negative about Dimitri. I was so caught up in trying to find joy for you but what I failed to realize and understand was that you have already found your source of joy, in Dimitri. I am so sorry. I hope we can be best friends again because I really miss you."Lissa said honestly.

Rose was so happy and all she wanted to do right then, was hug her best friend "You are not forgiven yet" Rose said and looked at Lissa who had a confused expression written on her face.

"What do you want" Lissa said, already feeling what Rose wanted to do.

"You need to be my maid of honor at the wedding." Rose said.

"Okay, because right now, I would do anything to get you back" Lissa said while hugging Rose.

"Let's go" Rose said while dragging Lissa into the reception hall.

When they entered the hall, there were so many colors decorating the place, the place was beautiful. ''I could stay here forever" Lissa said.

"Then that would be a very long, long, time considering the fact that you are Moroi or should I say vampire" Rose said jokingly.

Lissa hit her arm and that made Rose laugh and Lissa joined her.

There was also a sound that wasn't made by any of the two girls and this scared them.

"Aah" Rose screamed out of shock and pain.

"Rose" Lissa called, while trying to follow her.

 **Hope you guys are enjoying my story.**

 **What do you think is taking Rose?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Please comment and review.**

 **Please let me know if I did something wrong and I will try to correct my error.**

 **Review!**


End file.
